wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.9.0
Notable Features * New loading screen before battle! * Daily login calendar updated * Improved Naval Academy rewards * Fleet shop rotation will include camouflages, premium time, Free XP, and more! * New titles for battle medals * A plethora of commander, ship skill and ship balancing! Event: Hallows’ Eve Hunt! * Get your spook on, Halloween is coming to World of Warships Blitz starting on October 26, 2018. * Exclusive Halloween camouflages and portraits await you! * Halloween items can only be obtained until November 2! Loading Screen and Countdown Screen Update * The loading screen before battle has gotten a make*over! * It now displays the player name, ship name, ship tier, ship class, player portrait, and ship nation and camouflage. * The in*battle countdown screen has been updated to include more information about the mode and map you are playing on. New Login Rewards * The rewards you get for logging in daily have been updated. * The calendar now displays 7 days in a row for all devices. Naval Academy Rewards Updated * Leveling up will now get you better rewards than ever before with more Silver, Blueprints, Free XP, and even Gold, when you reach level milestones! * The rewards of already achieved milestones will be sent out again to everyone via mail. This will be done during the first few days after the update. Fleet Shop: Item Rotation Updated * The Fleet Shop has been updated with new items. * New: Camouflages (6 hours), Premium Time (1 Day), 25k Silver, 1,000 Free XP, and 1x Container * Removed: all 2*star blueprints, all supplies, and regular consumables * The price for all boosters, advanced consumables, and blueprints has been decreased Service Cost Decrease Service costs for Tier X ships have been reduced to 7,000 Silver per battle. New Titles for Battle Medals The following Battle Medals now have titles that unlock when obtaining a medal 500 times: * Confederate * Clear Sky * Big Caliber * Nameless Hero * Witherer * Last Hope Commander Skill Balancing A total of 16 Commander skills have been buffed! General Balancing Torpedo Arming Distance: * Increased Torpedo Arming Distance for all torpedoes * Torpedo Bombers’ direction cone now clearly shows when the torpedoes will be armed Small Caliber Anti*Air Guns: * Small caliber AA guns on all Tier VIII ships and higher now have a 1.8 km range of fire Ship Skill Balancing Engine Accelerator I * Changed maximum speed from 10% to 7.5% * Increased duration from 20 to 25 seconds Air Defense Alert I * Large caliber AA damage increased from 65% to 75% * Small caliber AA damage increased from 50% to 75% Air Defense Alert II * Small caliber AA damage increased from 50% to 100% Sonar I * Increased duration from 20 to 25 seconds * Decreased detection range from 3.78 km to 3.75 km * Decreased cooldown time from 105 to 90 seconds Sonar II * Increased duration from 20 to 25 seconds * Decreased detection range from 4.62 km to 4.5 km * Decreased cooldown time from 105 to 90 seconds Ship Balancing DESTROYERS CRUISERS BATTLESHIPS AIRCRAFT CARRIERS Bug Fixes * Fixed torpedo trail missing from plane torpedoes. * Fixed a visual glitch where Dunkerque's secondary guns disappeared when looking at the ship at certain angles on the lowest graphical settings. * User profile now displays the correct title of the player. * Fixed several translation and spelling errors. Other Improvements and Changes * Added the “Invite All” button in the team menu, which invites all online friends and fleet members. * Improved visual effect for planes being shot down. * Suggested fleets for players who have not joined a fleet have been improved. * When the game is running in the background and the connection to the server is lost, you will now automatically log in again when restarting the game. Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update